utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Raizza Shimono/Music Pages with 1 Chorus Versions
The second track from [[Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato|'Maji LOVE 1000% Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato']], sung by [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']] who is voiced by Suzumura Kenichi. 1 Chorus Version Full Version Translation= The empty feeling of losing everything. There’s only kindness, but I’m still a lost man. It’s muddy, empty. All that remains within this body is “you,” only my love Once more, with these hands. “For another’s sake,” such an excuse… addiction’s pessimist. But even now, I’m already facing towards my true destiny directly! Hey, I still want to see you! strongly My voice, my fingers, my heart have started singing. Ring out, my monochrome keyboard! I want to convey these feelings! Rockin’ my jet! If I could, I’d wish for a never-ending future! “Love and dreams,” when weighed, which one is more important? The possibilities of the future Are not confined. Though unskilled, I’ll shout my dream! I won’t lose to anyone! I don’t care how it looks! This passion is not a lie! No matter the distance, this melody will surpass it directly! Hey, can you hear it now? deeply In my ears, on my skin, in my heart is this love. My eyes cannot see a music score like a love letter. I’ll deliver it until the future! Lookin’ for love! I don’t care about anyone else! I want you to look at me! Hey, I still want to see you! strongly My voice, my fingers, my heart have started singing. Ring out, my monochrome keyboard! I want to convey these feelings! Rockin’ my jet! If I could, I’d wish for a never-ending future!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji= nani mo ka mo　nakushite　kuuhakukan　yasashisa dake ja　mata ROSUTO MAN doromamire　Empty kono karada ni nokotta “omae” to iu　Only My Love mou ichido kono te ni “hito no tame” sonna no iiwake…　izonshou no PESHIMISUTO dakedo ima wa mou　hontou no　unmei e mukai　massugu ni nee　tada aitakunatte yuku　tsuyoku koe ga　yubi ga　kokoro ga　utai dasu MONOKURŌMU no　kenban o uchi narase omou ga mama o tsutaetai Rockin' My Jet! hoshii mono nara　owaranai mirai “koi to yume” hakari ni kakeru yori mo　daiji na koto ga ikutsu attarou? mirai e no kanousei ori ni irezu　fukiyou datte　My Dream sakebu yo dare ni mo makenai narifuri mo　kamatterarenai　kono jounetsu ni uso wa nai donna tookute mo　MERODI wa　kyori sae koete　massugu ni nee　ima kikoete iru darou?　fukaku mimi ni　hada ni　kokoro ni　kono ai ga me ni wa mienai　gosenfu no RAVU RETĀ mirai ni made mo　todokeyou Lookin' For Love! dare mo shiranai　ore o mite hoshii nee　tada aitakunatte yuku　tsuyoku koe ga　yubi ga　kokoro ga　utai dasu MONOKURŌMU no　kenban o uchi narase ore no subete o　tsutaetai Rockin' My Jet! hoshii mono nara　owaranai mirai |-| Kanji= 何もかも　失くして　空白感　優しさだけじゃ　またロストマン 泥まみれ　empty この身体に 残った“お前”という　Only my Love もう1度この手に “他人(ヒト)のため”そんなの言い訳...　依存症のペシミスト だけど今はもう　本当の　運命へ向かい　まっすぐに ねえ　ただ逢いたくなってゆく　強く 声が　指が　こころが　歌い出す モノクロームの　鍵盤を打ち鳴らせ 想うがままを伝えたい Rockin' my Jet! 欲しいものなら　終わらない未来 “恋と夢”秤に掛けるよりも　大事なことがいくつあったろう? 未来への可能性 檻に入れず　不器用だって　My dream叫ぶよ 誰にも負けない 形振(なりふ)りも　構ってられない　この情熱に嘘はない どんな遠くても　メロディーは　距離さえ越えて　まっすぐに ねえ　いま聴こえているだろう?　深く 耳に　肌に　こころに　この愛が 瞳(め)には見えない　五線譜のラヴレター 未来にまでも　届けよう Lookin' for Love! 誰も知らない　俺を見て欲しい ねえ　ただ逢いたくなってゆく　強く 声が　指が　こころが　歌い出す モノクロームの　鍵盤を打ち鳴らせ 俺のすべてを　伝えたい Rockin' my Jet! 欲しいものなら　終わらない未来From kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in the game Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Debut.From broccoli.co.jp (Japanese) References Category:Blog posts